Your smile
by gloinemask
Summary: Tezuka's father re-married with a woman who has a son. Guess what? Yes, a son with sparkling golden eyes with an arrogant and bratty personality. Will this new life lead to new experience for Tezuka as well as love maybe? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story in fan fiction! Sorry for the crappie grammar, hope you enjoyed it!

**Bolds **for English conversation

_Italic _for flash back

" " for normal conversation

' ' for thoughts

Summary: Tezuka's father re-married with a woman who has a son. Guess what? Yes, a son with sparkling golden eyes with an arrogant and bratty personality. Will this new life lead to new experience for Tezuka as well as love maybe? We'll see...

Pairing : Pillar pair

Warning: Yaoi, BXB, OOC, rated T for a while

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Late.

Yes. Tezuka Kunimitsu is late. Really late in fact. He was supposed to meet with his father, Tezuka Kuniharu, one hour ago at hotel to meet his new mother, Echizen Rinko, well not yet but it will happen one week from now. He feels so frustrated right now. He supposed to be calm and collected, but not right now. He runs in the middle of road like a runner in the competition. His sister, Tezuka Ayame called him 10 minutes ago to slightly scold him for being so late. He told his sister he will coming in the 30 minutes later. But that promise seems to fade away when he saw a bus taking off from the stop places.

'Damn.', he cursed in hearts. He feels like kick something right now. But no, he will not kick something, he is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Tezuka Kunimitsu is not kicking.

He inhale deeply and breathe out his stress. He looks at his wristwatch. The bus will come in 15 minutes later. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket ands start calling his sister. Hopefully his sister will not in anger mode. The sounds of dialing tone from his cell phone make him slightly calm. But it sunk when his sister pick-up the phone.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, where are you?" he can feel his sister anger from the phone and the fact that his sister calling him in full name really not a good sign.

He takes breath again, really this day just not his day, "Onee-san, for a thousand times I'm sorry, I missed the bus and right now I'm waiting for the next bus." Hopefully his sister will not angry than already she is.

"YOU WHAT?" or not. Now, that's really bad because his sister rare to yelling like this.

"I missed the bus, nee-san." repeat Kunimitsu surprisingly calm

"I Know!", replied Ayame lowered her voices but still high but not as before. Kunimitsu relief that his sister begin to collected herself. "Ok, just take the taxi, Kunimitsu, you have some money with you, don't you?"

"I have." Kunimitsu paused a second before talking again, "I'm really sorry Ayame nee-san, Please tell Otou-san and Rinko-san that I'm deeply sorry."

Ayame can feel his brother deeply regret for his tardiness. "Alright, I will." Kunimitsu can feel his sister sigh for moment. "Just don't repeat it again, okay? It's just not you for being so late, Kunimitsu."

A slight smile painted at Kunimitsu's face a sign that he was happy that his sister finally can forgive him. "Aa, I will nee-san." Kunimitsu stop the taxi and begin to open the passenger door and sit in it. "Nee-san, I'm in Taxi right now, thanks for the forgiveness."

A chuckle could be heard from his sister from another phone line. "Really, Kunimitsu, how can I'm angry with you less than 30 minutes. Well, you better tell the driver to hurry up, oh on second thought, don't, i want you in one piece when you meet our new mother." A giggle follows after that "Ok then bye, Mitsu-chan"

A slight frown appears on Kunimitsu face when his sister call him 'Mitsu-chan'. "Aa bye, nee-san." Kunimitsu hung off his phone and tuck it back to his uniform pocket. He tells the driver to go to Fedora Hotel.

On the way to the hotel, he began relax himself in his seat try to rewind his memories why he can be this late. This day really not his day. First, the Seigaku regular make a mess with inui juices in the court and as the result the juices scattered everywhere. Oishi began his hen-mode and tell everyone on the court to behave like a mother telling her child. Kikumaru jumped while take inui juices container and spilled the juices even more than before. Momo and Kaidoh begin to insult each other. Inui still takes a data while he can. Fuji smile like always but Tezuka saw Fuji give Kawamura racket and Kawamura begin to run like a madman and scream "BURNING" around the court. Finally he sign 50 laps to the regular and tell the rest to clean the court as well as the regular after finishing their laps. After the chaos, he must attend the meeting with Ryuzaki sensei about the tournament that will take places few weeks from now on. And as if is not bad enough when he will begin to run because his lateness, some girl stop him because she wants to talk to him a private matter which is lead to confession, of course he reject her in polite manners, and then she began to crying and yelling at him that he is so cruel and after a moment she began to apologize and explain herself that she was in shock after the rejection so that's why she crying and yelling. After the whole dramas she left, and Tezuka began his running.

Sighing deeply Kunimitsu remove his glasses and began to massages his bridge nose before took the glasses back. His mind wondering again, but this time to his new mother. It's surprised him that his father wants to married again after 10 years his mother died.

Flashback (2 weeks ago)

_Kunimitsu stared at his father in wonder why his father quiet in deep thin__king of something. After the dinner a while ago Kuniharu lead Kunimitsu and Ayame to the family room in the center of the house. The tradition that never dies in Tezuka household__s__ is family room occupied when there is something serious to be discussed. When they arrived in family room Kunimitsu and Ayame take a seat in front of their father. After 20 minutes pass by__,__ Kuniharu still not mutters even one word and still trapped in his mind alone. Can't take this anymore Ayame began to speak_

"_Otou-san." Call __Ayame and the same times brought Kuniharu minds back. Kuniharu raised his eyebrows and stared at his oldest daughter. Ayame take changes to speak again. "Is it something wrong?" Kuniharu can catch slight worries in his Ayame voices._

_Kuniharu sighing deeply and star__e at Ayame and then to Kunimitsu.__"I will tel__l__ you two something important." Kuniharu voices stern as ever but Ayame and Kunimitsu still can catch the waver in Kuniharu voices._

"_And what is it, Otou-san?" reply Ayame with a calm but reassurance voices that everyth__ing will be ok. That positive and calm attitude is only given to Ayame by Ayana, her and Kunimitsu mother.__Besides that, Ayame also inheritance her mother beauty__with a long dark-brown wavy hair and deep green eyes. _

_Kuniharu smile at his children but slowly changed back to his stoic expression again. "__Maybe you will hate me after you hear this but at least let me finish first okay?" Ayame and Kunimitsu giving a frown at this statement but the__y__ both nodded their head. Kuniharu took some breath in his lungs and he begin speak again with strong determination in his eyes. "I decided to get married again."_

_Silence fills the room_

_After some minutes pass by, Kunimitsu speak for the first time since they arrived. "Please explain, Otou-san. As far as I remember, Otou-san never mentions about any woman that you interested." Said Kunimtsu__,__ trying to c__ollected__ himself. Because__,__ no__matter stoic Kunimitsu is, this news that his father told him really suprised him._

"_Otou-san, I'm not object your decision__. Because i know that Otou-san will carefully chose the best for us. However Otou-san, why you didn't tell us? Are we not really trusted?" Ayame voices slightly waver at the last statement. Kunimitsu who sit beside her took ayame's hand and hold them together with his hand giving some comfort. Kunimitsu know her feelings because he feels the same right now._

_Kuniharu felt__ his heart sunk really down when he saw his children like that. "Im sorry Ayame, Kunimitsu, im really sorry." Kuniharu brought both of his palms to cover his face__ slightly touch his light brown hair__. "It's not that im not trust you two, I always trust you two because you two are my precious children and i always believe it." Kuniharu stares at his children once again. "It's my self that i dont trust."At this statement Kunimitsu and Ayame give a question look. "You see, I'm not that confident as you two always see, I don't have enough courage to broughts someone to this family, because it will always change everything's, and i don't want to leave our comfort zone."_

_Ayame stand up and still hold Kunimitsu hand, she walk to her father and sit besides her father, Kunimitsu took another side and sit beside his father too. __Ayame took his father hands and give a reasurrance comfort. Kuniharu smile at his daughter, really Ayame is an angel to this family. Kunimitsu give a light squeeze to his father shoulder. Ku__n__iharu smile at his son too, he knows although Kunimitsu is hard to give any expression but his son has a big heart as well as her sister._

"_Otou-san, may i ask what makes you changes your mind__?" Ask Ayame softly. She is really curious who makes his father who known as stubborn as rock to changes his mind._

"_Rinko." Said __Kuniharu while gives his brightest smile ever in front his children. Ayame and Kunimitsu a bit startled at that because his father lost that kind of smile since his mother died. They assume that this 'Rinko' that his father mention is the candidate of their new mother._

"_Well, you __know what Otou-san? I already love Rinko-san." Kuniharu gives a quizzed looks on his face. Ayame chuckled lightly. "It's because she brought that smile to your face, Otou-san. I really like your smile Otou-san, and i know that you must love Rinko-san deeply enough to express your smile when your mention her name."_

_Kunimitsu smile at that statement__. "Well Otou-san, what kind of woman our new mother is?" Asked Kunimitsu just curious as his sister__ is__._

_Kuniharu wide his eyes for a moment when Kunimtsu mention 'our new mother'. He smile again realized that both his children accept his decision to married again and more importantly they accept Rinko as well. "She is beautiful and strong woman." Said Kuniharu with soft looks in his eye__s__. Ayame and Kunimitsu just smiled at his father dreamy looks. "She raised her sons by herself and never ever admits to give up. She is really strong woman. Even when i want to help her when she is in trouble , she always reject me and said that she will need my help another time. Well, she is more stuborn than me, so i let her solve her problem while secretly always watching her."_

_Ayame laugh lightly because her father really looks like teenager in love. But she come to realized that not only she will have a new mother but also new siblings as well. "Otou-san, Rinko-san had sons?" An excited feeling come rush to Ayame because she will have a siblings, hopefully will be cute siblings._

"_Aa, she has two sons." Replied Kuniharu_

"_Is they cute, Otou-san?" Asked Ayame __im__patience because of her excitement._

_Kuniharu smile at his oldest daughter, he knows that his daughter really have a sweet spot for a cute things. "The oldest one is older than you Ayame, he is 21 years old, so that makes him 2 years older than you__, i just meeting with him twice because he loves traveling. Well, he is not the cute type but more likely handsome type and quite lady killer." Kunimitsu raised his eyebrows when his father mention 'lady killer' and Kuniharu chuckled lightly at Kunimitsu sister-complex mode on. "Rest assure Kunimitsu, Ryoga know the boundaries. And oh yes his name is Ryoga."_

"_What about the younger one Otou-san?" asked Kunimitsu try to cover his embarrassment being caught by his father._

_At this question Kuniharu suddenly broke into laught startled Ayame and Kunimitsu. After laughs he smile again at his children with amusement in his eyes. "The younger one? That's really the one you're looking for Ayame." Ayame smile brightly than ever, Kunimitsu just shook his head seeing his sister attitude. "The word to describe him is what was that again..." Kuniharu paused for a second searching for the right words. "Oh yes, bratty." Said Kuniharu back with amusement in his eyes. Ayame and Kunimitsu make the confused looks in their eyes because they can't connect how can someone who act like a brat can be cute as well. Like reading their minds Kuniharu answer their question. "Well, you two will understand what i meant when you meeting him, his name is Ryoma, he is 2 years younger than Kunimitsu so now he is 15 years old and Kunimitsu..." Call Kuniharu to his youngest son. "He was playing tennis as well and plays really good." At that statement Kunimitsu eyes turn into amusement._

_Soon they all chatted like all family will do. Mostly about how Kuniharu and Rinko meet and how their journey of love begin. Kuniharu answer them with a happy smile in his face, he told them that he met Rinko in US when he has a bussiness matter, at that time Kuniharu fall in love at the first sight. Slowly he knew that Rinko is a lawyer and when he learn more about her personality he become completely in love. At frist they become friends, and next become bestfriends and before they knew it they become lovers. Ayame and Kunimitsu listen intently at Kuniharu stories, they both happy that his father happy. At the end of night Kuniharu told them that 2 weeks from now on they will meet with Rinko because Rinko will be at Japan with her younger son, Ryoma. _

Back at the present times

The taxi that Kunimitsu riding stuck in the trafic jam. Kunimitsu look at his wristwatch and look at the road. He decided to get off from the taxi because there's no movement for 10 minutes and he just need a couple of block to arrive at Fedora Hotel where his father and sister as well as his new family waiting for him. He pays the taxi driver and began to walk but this time with a calm manner. When he pass some alley he heard some noises, but that's not catch his attention. The one catch his attention is someone voices that sounds like a melodic bell in his ears. But sadly, the one who has that voices use cursed in his English language and sounds like really in trouble.

"**Are you deaf? I said let go, you idiot!" **said that person in high tone almost like yelling

Kunimitsu raise his pace on walking. He searches the source of the voices. When he approach that places he can hearing a few of teenagers laugh. 'That's not good.' he thought for a while. As soon he arrived he see 4 peoples in the corner, 3 peoples is a teenager boy who Kunimitsu guess around 16 or 15 years old and by the way they dressed Kunimitsu guess that they are maybe one of members street gangs in this area, and 1 person in the middle of them was definitely out of places because not only she is girl, she also the shortest and have slender body, she wear cream-colored long sleeve sweeter and dark short pants. Kunimitsu just can take a look at this person back, because right now this person was faced with one of the street gang members. Kunimitsu also saw that this person right hand was also caught by the other man.

"**Not only idiot but you also have a mental problem!" **She raised her voices again trying to release the grip in her hand. The teenagers only laugh at cute voices she makes.

Kunimitsu can't take this anymore. He really hates seeing this situation, he makes the other guys realized his pressence by drop some a piece of iron which he takes from the nearest garbbage. "Release that girl immediately" His voice sounds so comanding and he can feels that their eyes on him instantly even that girl. Kunimitsu almost drowning when he saw the girl eyes, it's golden and sparkling but he can feels that this girl is glaring at him. 'Why she glaring at me like that?' Kunimitsu thought. Suddenly one of the teenagers moves forward to him ready to attack, but Kunimitsu easily dodge it and beat him into the ground. The second teenager's moves forward too ready to punch Kunimitsu face, but Kunimitsu caught his punch before meet in his face and beat the second teenagers too. And finally the last teenagers move forward too and ready to attack Kunimitsu, but Kunimitsu move faster and kick the teenager's stomach into the ground. Not wasting a time Kunimitsu grabbed the girls hand and running to the main road before other street gang member to shows up. He can hear the girl tell him to stop and let go of her hand in english.

Finally he decides to stop because it seems they got out from the dangerous zone. He released the girl hand only to saw those golden eyes again but this time he got fully looks at her. The sights almost make him breathless. The girl have unique shoulder length green-black hair which framing her little face, his cheeks were slightly flushed pink because of the running earlier, her nose was perfect and her full blossom pink lips looks so kissable. Kunimitsu also can smell the fragrance of honey from this girl. Over all she is so enchanting, no wonder that teenager's cornered her.

Regain his composure back, Kunimitsu ask him softly. "Are you okay?"

The girl stare at him, making Kunimitsu heart skip a bit and throw her glance to another sides while muttering. "Che. Fine."

"You can speak Japanese?" asked Kunimitsu

"So?" asked the girl back, her voice really sounds like melodic bell

"Nothing." Kunimitsu paused for a moment. "What are you doing in that place alone, anyway? It's dangerous you know."

"Just walking, I guess." Reply the girls lying

Kunimitsu also can detect her lying, he let a slight smile for second before asked the girl back. "You lost, aren't you?"

The girl only throw glare at him and attempt to making a frown in her face, but failing miserable because her face now making cute pouting instead.

'So cute.' Thought Kunimitsu while stare at the girl, but he erased that thought quick enough to make his head clear

Feeling annoyance the girl attempt to walk out but Kunimitsu catch her hand before she leaving him behind. "Where are you going? If you want, i can take you to the place you want to go."

"And why I should believe you?" Retort the girl

Kunimitsu sighing deeply. 'Really this day can't be any strange enough, right?' He realized that his meeting time with his family pass by 15 minutes ago. Kunimitsu stare the girl again before he answer back again. "And why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Che." The girl throws her glance to the other side of road. A brief silence fills for a moment. Then she is muttering something. "Fedora Hotel."

Kunimitsu sighing in relief because his destination is the same with the girl. "It's not far from here, we just need to going straight, let's go." Kunimitsu walk away and making sure that the girl following him from the back. They journey filled with the silence, but it's not uncomfortable. Well, Kunimitsu is not social person so he don't bother to make some conversation, and it's seems the girl not social person too.

Finally they arrived at their destination. They enter the hotel and at the same time turn to the right sides. They still walking through the corridor in the silence before the girl stop and staring at him.

"You can go now, I can go back by myself." Sighing the girl

"Huh?" Kunimitsu just blinked and he realized something. "Oh, I have important things to do in the meeting room."

Now the girl gives him quizzed look. "I think my family booked the meeting room today." She said with certainty.

'Huh?' Kunimitsu thought for a while and at the same time the meeting room door open widely and Ayame burst out from the room.

"Kunimitsu!" Shout Ayame loudly enough to gain everyone attention. "Where have you been, its almost 2 hours you making us waiting!" Slowly she switches her attention to the girl beside him. "Ara, Kunimitsu, you already meets with Ryoma-kun?" Said Ayame while ruffling Ryoma hair.

Kunimitsu stare at the person beside him and before he can control it, he voices he thoughts out. "You are a boy?" asked him suddenly feels so stupid.

And it took 1 minutes before Ryoma give his glare and then stomps his foot into Kunimitsu left foot, and leaving Kunimitsu in pain with Ayame who laughing so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is here! Just to making sure you know, Ryoga is 21 years old (he still traveling around the world.) Ayame is 19 years old (she's in college right now), Kunimitsu is 17 years old (he's senior at Seigaku High School), and finally Ryoma is 15 years old (He's freshman and later will be enrolling at Seigaku too). Sorry for the crappie grammar, hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for the suport!

**Bolds **for English conversation

_Italic _for flash back

" " for normal conversation

' ' for thoughts

Pairing : Pillar pair

Warning: Yaoi, BXB, OOC, rated T for a while

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoma was pissed. Now, he's sulking in his room, hide his face behind the pillow, ignoring his cousin, Nanako who calling for dinner. His mother was out with his 'supposed-to-be-new father', Tezuka Kuniharu, to fitting her wedding gown for the wedding that will be held two weeks from now on. And that's not the reason he's pissed, besides, Ryoma and Ryoga doesn't against their mother decision to be married again when their mother mention it for the first time. They both know, their mother is dating Kuniharu for almost one year and they love each other, furthermore Kuniharu is a great and responsible man, so it's not a problem for them. For ryoma, he was glad that her mother could move forward after the death of his father, Echizen Nanjiroh, 5 years ago because of car accident. It doesn't mean Ryoma didn't love her father anymore. He still loves him very much, well he wouldn't admit it, but it's the truth because his father is the closest person to him. He almost spent all his time with his father (mostly playing tennis) before that accident occurred. So Nanjiroh deaths was a great impact to his life in Tennis as well as his heart which is now have a hole that no one can replace it.

Now, Ryoma was pissed not because of one reason but a LOT of reasons. Ever since his mother mention to going back to Japan, nothing good happens. First, his oh-nice-and-caring brother, Ryoga was lying and broke the promise with him. Ryoga said that he will coming to Japan too and he made a promise with Ryoma to visit his father grave together because honestly Ryoma forget the location and he wouldn't ask his mother afraid that his mother will be sad again, but his oh-idiot-and-annoying brother called him yesterday and told him he can't make it because of several reasons which involve Malibu's girls. 'I bet that idiot is fooling around again, stupid aniki!' Thought Ryoma throw the pillow from his the other side of the room. Since that, Ryoga tried to calling him again to apologize but Ryoma refuses to answer his call. 'Well, he must learn not to lie and broke his promise to me again.' Ryoma get up from his bed and walking towards the corner of his bed room and spot something familiar. Yes, that is Karupin favorite toy, stinky catnip sardines, now he's missing Karupin so bad. The second reason he was pissed because right now Karupin wasn't at his side. After getting off from the plane, Karupin was acting strange, not energetic like usual. Ryoma who is very protective over his cat immediately go to the vet. As a result, the vet told him that Karupin need to be treated for 5 days and it means that he must leave Karupin. Today is the second day Karupin being treated and Ryoma already wants to kidnap or in this case 'catnap' Karupin from that place. Sighing Ryoma flopping himself on the bed and playing with Karupin's toy. While playing with his cat toys, Ryoma remember the third reason he was pissed and that's because this evening which supposed to be a meeting between the two family, that is his mother's family (just Ryoma, because his mother parents already passed away) and Kuniharu's family (only Ayame and Kunimitsu, because Kuniharu parents already passed away too) was going so slow. And that's because of his supposed-to-be-new-brother was late, really late. So, he asked her mother permission to go out for buying ponta at the nearest vending machine. Feeling bored, he takes a walk and after 20 minutes, he realizes that he doesn't remember the way to go back because he was too occupied by his thoughts about Karupin. It's become worse when three teenagers's suddenly cornered him in the alley and trying to molest him. He's little shudder when recalling that incident. Fortunately, his supposed-to-be-new-brother comes to save the day. Speaking of his new brother, he is the last reason why Ryoma was pissed. To be exact, his new siblings, Ayame and Kunimitsu. They were so weird. They have opposite personality, Ayame is full of expression, while Kunimitsu is lack of expression. The first impression Ayame gives when Ryoma saw her is an elegant beauty. In Ryoma's opinion, she doen't need to wore make-up anymore, because her natural beauty is totaly covered for it and by the way she walk, she gives an elegant vibe. Ryoma sure if Ryoga was there this evening, he would whistle loudly when he saw Ayame. Unfortunately, that impression only lasted for 2 minutes because when Ayame saw him, she immediately jumped to him and hugged him while saying 'so cute', 'so pretty', and 'so adorable'. Ryoma only scowled (in Ryoma's case pouted) at her and that was the biggest mistake, because it's make Ayame tighten her hug around his small body. Later, Kuniharu told him that Ayame had a sweet spot for a cute things. 'Oh joy.' Thought Ryoma sarcastically. 'Well, at least she doesn't confussed my gender like that Kunimitsu guy. How dare he assume that I was a girl!' Now Ryoma is strangling Karupin's toy. When he realizes what he was doing he releases Karupin's toy and put it in his lamp desk. Back to his thoughts, he knew he should be grateful at his stoic brother who rescued him from that molesters moreover he also accompanied Ryoma back to Fedora hotel, but well, he couldn't help to be pissed at him too, he hate to be mistaken as a girl and it was pure reflect (maybe not so pure) when he stomped Kunimitsu's foot because he always do that to Ryoga if Ryoga is in annoying-mode-on. His mind wander off at this evening conversation with his new family.

Flassback 

_After stomped Kunimitsu's foot, Ryoma enter the meeting room where his mother and his new father waiting. Rinko who catch a sight of Ryoma stormed into him with a frown painted at her face. 'O..ow not good' Thoughts Ryoma stepped back because now Rinko towering him._

"_Where have you been, young man?" Rinko voice was soft but Ryoma knew behind that soft voice there is comanding voice and if Ryoma answer doesn't satisfied her, she will confiscate his favorite things maybe like his new tennis racquet._

"_I was..." Trailing Ryoma not sure how to begin._

"_You said, you only want to buying ponta, but you were going for like 30 minutes. What are you doing? For the last time I checked buying a drinks at vending machine doesn't need 30 minutes." Rinko voice slightly raised._

"_That was because..." Ryoma was cut again because his mother now take over the conversation._

"_And you don't even bring your cellphone with you. Do you even know, how worried I am?" Even her voice still steady, but Rinko eyes reflect some worry in it._

_Now, __Ryoma feels so guilty, he knew his mother was so protective over him after his father deaths. Before he can answered it, the door of the meeting room being open once again. Ryoma look at the door and smirked, he saw Kunimitsu walk in, slightly limping with Ayame beside him who still laughing._

_Kuniharu who had been focusing on the talks between Rinko and Ryoma switch__es his focus at his children's who are acting strange. 'Why Ayame laughing like that and what's wrong with Kunimitsu__'s__ leg? He looks like in pain when he walks.' Thoughts__ Kuniharu__ still lock his gaze at his children's. Feeling something isn't right, Kuniharu ask his children's. "What's so funny, Ayame?" At this question Ayame look at his father for a second and began her laughter again. Kuniharu frown at his daughter then he look at his son who now are looking at Ryoma with unreadable expression."Kunimitsu." Call Kuniharu make Kunimitsu immediately look at him. "What's wrong?" _

_Before Kunimitsu can __answer, Ayame cut him first "Otou-san, you won't believe this..." And then Ayame told them the stories. Why __A__yame knows? __It's __because__ Kunimitsu__ told her the incident at corridor before. _

_After Ayame finished her stories, she __begins to laugh again. Kuniharu sees his son, Kunimitsu, with amusement in his eyes, honestly Kuniharu wants to laugh too, but he knows Ryoma will glare at him like he glares at Ayame now. At the other side, Rinko was in battle between scolding his youngest son for his behavior or join Ayame to laugh because she knew Ryoma really hate being mistaken as a girl despite his appearances who actually can confuse most of peoples. After some thoughts, Rinko decided to scold his son first._

"_Ryoma, is that how you thanked your __savior? By stomped at his foot?" Said Rinko stared at Ryoma again but now with softer eyes._

_Kunimitsu saw Ryoma lowered his face while biting his lips. Seeing Ryoma in trouble Kunimitsu stepped in. "I'm sorry Rinko-san, but it's actually my fault for mistaken his gender at the first place." Said Kunimitsu while bowed his head in front of Rinko and Ryoma._

'_Yeah, right.' Thought Ryoma__ being sarcastic. "Honestly, how many times he wants to repeat that he was mistaken Me as a GIRLS!."_

_Rinko sees Kunimitsu with amazement in her eyes. "What a good child." And then she look at Ryoma who scowled. "What a stubborn child."__ Rinko sigh__ed__ while leading Ryoma in front of Kunimitsu. "Now, Ryoma say sorry to your brother too." Pushing Rinko so Ryoma can face__s__ Kunimitsu._

_Ryoma stared at Kunimitsu and then he sighing while muttering. "I'm sorry." With a lack of sincerity. "But it's still your fault." Continued Ryoma with a very low voice, still being stubborn._

"_Now now, Ryoma, stop being stubborn." Scolding Rinko lightly_

"_No Rinko-san, it's the truth." Said Kunimitsu and then he lock his gaze with Ryoma. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Different __from Ryoma, Kunimitsu voices really filled with sincerity._

"_Che. Fine." Replied Ryoma walked away from Kunimitsu and flopping himself on the couch in front of Kuniharu. Rinko__ following his son and setting herself sit beside him while Kunimitsu and Ayame sit beside Kuniharu in each other sides. _

"_Now, shall we move on?" asked Kuniharu and getting nod from everyone. "Let's start with the introduction first. My name is Tezuka Kuniharu, and this is my two children's__, the older one is Tezuka Ayame." Kuniharu squeeze Ayame shoulders who sit in his right sides. "And the younger one is Tezuka Kunimitsu." Kunitmitsu nodded politely at this. "I hope all of us can get along." Said Kuniharu smile__d__ at Rinko and Ryoma._

_Rinko smiled in return__, make her beauty face become more radiate than already is. "My name is Echizen Rinko, I have two sons but the older one, Ryoga, can't come because he still traveling around, so I just brought the younger one, Echizen Ryoma." Said Rinko while ruffling Ryoma hair who scowled in return. "I hope we can get along too." _

_The rest of evening filled with conversation between two __families. Well, to be exact, filled with Ryoma who so desperate try to getting away from his new sister hugs while Kunimitsu try to straining his sister from crushing Ryoma. Kuniharu and Rinko just smiled seeing them getting along so well. At the end of meeting, they decided to held the wedding at Fedora Hotel two weeks from now on._

Back to the present

Ryoma was back from his thoughts because of knocking sounds from his door, and then he hears his cousins voice from outside. "Ryoma-san, if you don't coming for dinner right now then I will tell aunty Rinko that you skip dinner. And maybe she will confiscate your new racquet later."

At that statement, Ryoma quickly getting up from his bed. "I'm coming!" Then he open the door, only to see Nanako smiling face.

"Good." Nanako walk in front of Ryoma then she suddenly stopped, Ryoma stare at her. "Oh, yes, Ryoma-san, earlier aunty Rinko told me by the phone to tell you that you will be fitting your suit for the wedding at this."

"Saturday?" Yelling Ryoma make Nanako covered her ears. "I can't! Karupin will be released that day!"

"I can fetch her for you." Reply Nanako start walking again not bothering that Ryoma is glaring at her right now.

"You won't." Stated Ryoma. "Karupin will be disappointed if you the one who fetch her. She only loves me so obviously she only wants me to fetch her from that isolated places. She must be lonely and miss me right now." Said Ryoma feeling so sad remembering his Karupin.

Nanako really wants to laugh right now, she knew her little cousin really loves his cat, but she doesn't know Ryoma loves Karupin this much. Controlling herserlf, she begin to speak again. "How about you fitting your suit first and then I can pick you-up so you can fetch Karupin after that." Suggest Nanako.

Sighing deeply Ryoma stared at Nanako. "I don't have a choise, do I?"

Nanako only nodded and then she stop again. "Oh I forgot to mention it, you will be going with your new siblings." Said Nanako with happy voices ignoring Ryoma who frozen right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's so adorable, right Kunimitsu?" Asked Ayame to his brother who's right now is reading some books. They were at living room enjoying themself in their comfortable atmosphere.

Kunimitsu sighing and close his book only to stared at his sister. "Nee-san it's your 25th question at me."

"But you have to admit it, he's so adorable, so cute, so pretty and so huggable!" Chirping Ayame happily. "And when he angry or sulking it's only make him cuter. I want to meet him again."

Truth to be told Kunimitsu also wants to meet with his new brother again. Something makes Kunimitsu always being pulled to him like a magnet. He closed his book not only because his sister questions but also because his mind always wondered to those golden eyes again. He gotta admited what his sister and his father comment before was the truth. He's brat but a cute brat. This day event was so bizarre, but he doesn't feel any regret if he can see those golden eyes again. 'Echizen Ryoma, huh?' His mind wondering again not noticing his sister stare at him with a mischievous smile.

'Well well, Ryo-chan, what are you doing to my stoic little brother? This is interesting.' Thoughts Ayame walked away leaving Kunimitsu with his mind alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday coming faster than Ryoma thought. Now, he's sitting in some cafe, after his mother dropped him here to meet with his new siblings (with a force of course). He ordered chocolate parfait while waiting them to come. Everyone who passed him can't take their eyes back again because today Ryoma looks too pretty to be ignored. He wore red knitted jacket with silver tank top in it and also wore his black jeans with some silver chains hanging from his pocket. His foot also covered with silver sneakers which also make his appearance more stood out. Not only that, he also tied a half of his hair and let the rest of them falling around his little face making him really feminine. Ryoma it self doesn't realize how many peoples drooling over him.

Suddenly some man who looks like 20 or so sit in front of Ryoma with a seductive smile plastered around his face. The man it self looks handsome but of course Ryoma not affected by him. He just looks at him with his usual bored face. **"What do you want?" **Asked Ryoma not notice he speaking in english. It was habit of him when he's irritated.

Unfortunately, this man can speak english too, even not so fluent like Ryoma. **"You are foreigner? I see, that's why you give different vibe."** Ryoma decides he doesn't like this man smiling faces. Actually, it's feels like this man was stripped him only with his eyes.

"**Che. ****Go. Away." **Ryoma voices was calm but there's is hard tone in it.

"**Come' on pretty. I can't leave a pretty girl like you sitting alone, can I?" **That annoying smile still painted at his face and begins to getting Ryoma's nerve.

"**Actually, you can. Now, leave and just for your information**** I'am a BOY." **Ryoma emphasis at the word 'boy' to make this man realizes his stupid mistakes. 'Honestly, how many times this will be repeated again?'

"**It's not a problem for me. Truthfully I ****preferred a man than ****a ****girl." **At this Ryoma widen his eyes. He wants to go away, far from this man, but he can't move, he was too shocked. It's not common for him if some man try to flirting with him but this man aura really scary. Suddenly the man hands move forward wanting to caress Ryoma's face. Ryoma closed his eyes, feeling scared to be touched but that hand never come touch him. Slightly, he opened his eyes only to saw his new brother, Kunimitsu, griped that man hands strongly while glaring at that man sharply. Ayame comes behind Kunimitsu and walk to Ryoma sides and give him reassurance by lightly squeeze his right shoulders.

"Sorry, Ryo, we're made you waiting." Said Ayame with a sweet voice. Suddenly she turn her head to that man, glaring at him coldly. "And you. Get a way from our sights or else..." This time Ayame's voice become so dark and promised the pain for that man if he didn't obey Ayame orders. Sensing the dangers that man quickly left from the Cafe.

Kunimitsu walk approach Ryoma with a hint of worries in his eyes. "Are you alright, Ryoma?" Ask Kunimitsu softly.

Ryoma stared at Kunimitsu eyes and nodded. "I'm okay, thank you."

Kunimitsu really wants to hug Ryoma's little body to give some comfort right now. Sensing his brother worries, Ayame pulled Ryoma and Kunimitsu. "Times for family hug!"

"What the-hey." Ryoma can't protest anymore because right now his little body is pressed between Kunimitsu and Ayame chests.

After some seconds passed, Ayame pulled away from the hug. "Wow, that's really good. We must do it sometimes later."

"No." Say Kunimitsu and Ryoma together.

"Why not?" pouted Ayame

"We're in public places nee-san." Informed Kunimitsu

"And it was embarrassing." Addings Ryoma.

"So, if we're at the private area, it's okay to do it?" asked Ayame again.

"No." Again Kunimitsu and Ryoma object Ayame suggestion.

"Well, we can discuss it for later, now we must fitting our suit. Let's go!" Ayame pulled Ryoma hands once again. "Kunimitsu, pay the bill for Ryoma's parfait, ok?" And so she exit the cafe with Ryoma who's scowled. Sighing Kunimtsu go to the counter and paid the bill then he exit the cafe only to joining Ayame and Ryoma.

Ryoma realized this group really attracts public attention. First, his new sister, Ayame, well, she was gorgeous like always with her green flowered dress and blue cardigans. She let her dark brown hair down, and wears a pin on each other sides of her hair. Not only she gets the boys attentions who drooling over her but also get an envied stare from the girls. Second, his new brother, Kunimitsu, he's only wear black polo shirt with a blue jeans, simple but it's instantly makes all the girls wants to have him all by them self. Well, Ryoma must admitted that his new brother was handsome, probably rated at A+, but its not the handsome features that Ryoma was interested, it was his commanding aura but at the same times there is a pure tenderness in it. And the lastly reasons why their group become public attention was himself. Ryoma knew his appearance always makes attention, so he decided to ignore it.

Finally, they arrive at their destination, 'The Royal Places'. It really was perfect name for this clothes shop, it's feels like they was being sucked to the atmosphere of the royals. In Ryoma's opinion this shop really showed the arrogance of whoever owns this shop. They were welcomed by the lady who told them that she was assisted to show them their suits. Before that, Ayame ask to see his mother wedding gown. When Ryoma saw his mother wedding gown, he was satisfied, the wedding gown really perfect for his mother, it's not trying to be young but stills showed their elegancy. Then they were showed their suits for the wedding. Ayame dress has a light-blue colour and it was a long dress with a heart shaped at the top. Overall, it's suit perfectly at her body. At the other sides, Kunimitsu and Ryoma have a matching suit. It was black with a white shirt and a dark blue bow tie. Its suprisingly suits them. Ryoga suits was prepared too, the assistant asked if the suits would suit Ryoga, Ryoma only nodded don't bother to see for the detail, after all Ryoga can't come at the wedding so it's probably useless. When Ayame and Kunimitsu distracted, Ryoma grab a changes to explore the shop. Then something horrible catches his attention. It was the purplest suit he ever seen in his life. Smoothly he walks over to that horrible suit. He grabs that suits and suddenly someone whispering in his ear making his body jumped.

"What a good choice, my lady, right Kabaji?" This man voice was deep and alluring.

"Usu." Reply the big guy behind them who Ryoma guessed is Kabaji.

Ryoma stare at this man who probably 2 years older than him. He has a purple hair and a mole under his right eyes. There was an arrogance vibe from him who reminds him like some kings. 'Probably monkey king will suit him.' Thoughts Ryoma while smirked.

"Well, who's the lucky guy, my lady? Ore-sama feels slightly jealous to this guy who can steal your heart." Said the man while flick his hair.

'Ore-sama? Is this guy stupid? And what he means by the lucky guy? Japan's sure is full of weirdo.' Thoughts Ryoma stare at the man and he begins to speak "Listen here, Monkey King." Ryoma stop when the man cut him off.

"Ore-sama sorry, my lady, Ore-sama didn't catches that well. You called Ore-sama what?"

Ryoma Smirked. "Mada-mada dane M-o-n-ke-y K-i-n-g." Spelled Ryoma make that man speechless. Ryoma took the opportunity to speak again. "Listen again, Monkey King. First, this suit is horrible, so I don't think I want to give this as a present. Second I'm not a LA..." Ryoma was cut off again when Kunimitsu appear from behind him.

"Atobe." Called Kunimitsu snapped Atobe from his spechless state

"Well, well, Tezuka. What are you, plebeians, doing at my shops?" Ask Atobe raise one of his eyebrows.

"Your shop?" Ask Kunimitsu back. 'Well, no wonder it seems familiar.' Thoughts Kunimitsu.

"Of course. Be awed at my magnificence shops." Smirk Atobe proudly.

Ryoma snorted making Kunimitsu and Atobe stare at him. "No need to be so proud, Monkey King."

"Why you-." This time Atobe was cut off by Kunimitsu.

"You know Atobe, Ryoma?"

"I don't." Answer Ryoma nonchalantly. "He's the one who speaks some nonsense to me."

Atobe stare at Ryoma then at Kunimitsu. Then he realizes something. "You are the one, Tezuka?" Tezuka only raises his eyebrows not sure what's Atobe talking about. "You're the one who stole this lady hearts?"

"I told you he's speak nonsense's." Say Ryoma while stare at Kunimitsu.

Then Kunimitsu realizes. 'It seems Atobe mistook Ryoma as a girl, like me.' Kunimitsu sighing, it will be in pain to explain to someone like Atobe. "Atobe, I think you misunderstand something important."

"And what is that, Tezuka?"

"Ryoma is a boy." Stated Tezuka.

Silence fills for a moment

"Che.This is ridiculous." Muttering Ryoma who's right now feeling so annoyed.

Atobe snaps from his thoughts. "Well, it doesn't matter. Ore-sama goes for both sides."

Ryoma stare at Atobe disbelievingly. 'I know, he's having mental problem.'

"Atobe." Warn Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu doesn't know why he wants to strangling Atobe right now. He just doesn't like the fact that Atobe was after Ryoma.

Atobe raised one of his eyebrows at Kunimitsu. He certainly not likes Kunimitsu tone at him. "Anyway, Tezuka. What's your relationship with this brat?" Say Atobe while pointing at Ryoma who glares at him, probably because Atobe calling him a brat. "Don't tell me he's you boyfriend?"

"Of course not, Monkey King!" Ryoma glares at Atobe not noticing Kunimitsu feeling when he says that.

Kunimitsu feelings right now like a knife stabbing at his heart when he heard Ryoma fully denying at Atobe's question.

"Don't call me that, brat." Atobe looks at Ryoma who still glaring at him. Ryoma's glaring only make Atobe smirked at him. 'Honestly, this boy is so cute. Well, when the times come, he will be mine.' Then Atobe walk and stop in front of Ryoma only to take Ryoma rights hand and brought his lips to kiss Ryoma's hand. "Atobe Keigo. Nice to meet you, my prince."

Ryoma immediately pulled his hand away from Atobe grasp and wiping his hand at his jacket while muttering some words like 'gross', 'must be cleaned up' and 'go to hell Monkey King'

Not being offended Atobe switches his attention back to Kunimitsu who now have a dark expression on his face. Ignoring it Atobe ask Kunimitsu. "You still not answering Ore-sama questions, Tezuka. What's your relationship with this brat?"

Before Kunimitsu lost his control, Ayame appear from upstairs. "What's going on in here?" Ask Ayame feeling something is not right. She looks at Ryoma who scowled still wiping his hand to his jacket then she see Kunimitsu dark faces and lastly she sees the pulple haired man who stand like he own this world, she and Kunimitsu know this man well because they were in the same circle since thy are small. Instantly, the three man looks at her. Ayame walk down from the stairs and approaches Ryoma. "What's wrong with your hands Ryo-chan?" Ask Ayame softly.

Ryoma stare at her. "Monkey King faults." He's pointing at Atobe. "And don't call me that."

"And what he's doing to you?" Ask Ayame again.

"Spreading his diseases." Reply Ryoma not bothering to stare at Ayame again.

"It's called affection, brat." Atobe looks at Ayame who demands some explanation because obviously Ryoma not being cooperative with her. "Ore-sama just kiss his hand. Nothing too big." Smirk Atobe.

"You do what to my little brother?" Ayame raisea bit of her voice not wanting make a scenes.

Atobe frowned at Ayame statement. "Little brothers? Since when you and Tezuka have another brother, Ayame-san?" From they small Atobe always called Kunimitsu by his surname, Tezuka and called Ayame with her first name.

"Since right now." Say Ayame with stern voices. "My father will be re-married again two weeks from now on. And Ryoma will be our new brother."

"Well, that's explained a lot." Atobe lock his gaze with Ryoma. "So, Ryoma, until we meet again. Don't miss Ore-sama too much. Ore-sama will spend Ore-sama times if you wish to meet Ore-sama. Be awed by my generosity." Atobe excuse him self and walk away with Kabaji behind him.

Kunimitsu walks to Atobe directions only to find Atobe who waiting for him while leans against the wall.

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama knows, you want to talk to Ore-sama. Care to share what you want to talking about?"

Kunimitsu glares at Atobe with full of emotions. "Dont. Touch. Ryoma. Again." His voices steady as ever but Atobe can catch the warning tone in it.

Atobe stares back at Kunimitsu with amusement in his eyes. 'Well-well, what do we have in here? Tezuka Kunimitsu is in love? That Tezuka? But it seems, Tezuka doesn't realize his own feelings for that brat. Sorry Tezuka, but Ryoma is mine.' Then Atobe smirked at Kunimitsu and begins to walk away again. "Next time, he's the one who wants to touch me." Then Atobe disappeared leaving Kunimitsu who's right now clenching his fists strongly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoma flopped himself on his bed with Karupin in his arm. Now, he feels complete again with Karupin in his arms. Earlier, Nanako pick him up in front of 'The Royal Places' to fetching Karupin not too long after that incident with Monkey King. Well, the strangest all of the event this day is his new brother, Kunimitsu, attitude after he disappearing. When he's back, he was quiet and not bothers to muttering a single word until Nanako pick Ryoma up. When Ryoma excuse him self, Kunimitsu only said 'Aa' and then Ryoma left them. "What's wrong with him, Karupin? Maybe he has a stomachache?" Ask Ryoma to his cat while Karupin only answers with 'meow' Ryoma smiled again and begins to stroke Karupin's back ears and it makes her purring.

Ryoma still cuddling with Karupin until his cell phone ringing, makes him and Karupin surprises. He looks at his phone, only to find his brother name on the screen. Feeling Ryoga was having enough punishment (besides Ryoga filled his phone with his voice's messages so it was bothering him) he pick-up his phone.

"What do you want?" ask Ryoma with a bored tone.

"Chibisuke!" Cried Ryoga from the other line, making Ryoma set apart his phone from his ears.

"If you're still yelling, I'm hanging-up."

"Please Chibisuke! Don't hanging up!" plead Ryoga

Ryoma feels sorry for his brother but at the same times feeling amuses too. "Ok, I'm not hanging-up."

Ryoma can feels Ryoga sighing on the other line. "Chibisuke, I'm sorry, I knew this is my fault. Please forgive me, you knew I love you too much, I can't stand being ignored by you, please Chibisuke." Beg Ryoga poorly

"I don't know." Then Ryoma paused about a seconds, then he smirk. "How about...no?" Ryoma like playing with his brother emotion especially likes right now.

"Chibisuke..." Ryoga voice similars like a puppy being kicked from his owner.

Feeling satisfied enough Ryoma decides to end his fun. "Mada-mada dane Aniki, I'm just kidding. I forgive you. Satisfied?"

"Really?" ask Ryoga suddenly excited

Ryoma smiled at his brother swings of mood. "Hmm."

"I love you, Chibisuke!" Chirping Ryoga happily, then he paused for a moment and begins to speak again with serious tone. "So, how about our new family? Is they treated you nice, because if they dont, I will..." Ryoga can't finish his sentences because Ryoma cut him off.

"They treated me nice." Ryoma begins to stroke Karupin again softly. "But they're weirdo."

Ryoga chuckle slightly when he's hearing Karupin 'meow'. He bet his little brother is cuddling with Karupin right now. "Everyone is weirdo to you, Chibisuke."

"Not Karupin." Muttering Ryoma

"Yeah, except her." Laugh Ryoga lightly. His little brother really was too cute for words. "Want to share your stories with your Aniki?"

Ryoma thinking for a moments and decides to tell all of his stories from when he arrives at Japan until now. Ryoga listen intently, not wanting to miss his brother stories. When he hears some man try to harassing his little brother, Ryoga has to resist his urge to flying to Japan and protects his baby brother. Different from Ryoga who has manliness in every part of his body, Ryoma was lack of that manliness. Ryoma was too pretty and his slender body only made most of peoples mistaken his gender. Since kid Ryoma always bothered by some other kids because they were trying to get attention from him. But since they were a kid so they only know how to being means to Ryoma, of course Ryoga was there to protect him. When Ryoma in elementary schools, some stalker begins following Ryoma in every activities. His father, is the one who trapped that stalker and report him to the police. When his fathers deaths, Ryoma crying quietly at his arm, he knew his little brother loves his father the most although he doesn't want to admit it. After that, Ryoma begins to change, especially in tennis and heart. In tennis altough he still plays above the average player around him, but he lack of something important, his passion. Ryoga doesn't know how to burn that passion again in his brother so he let it be. And in Ryoma's heart Ryoga knew there's hole that no one can filled it until now. Because of that hole Ryoma starting to changes, his smiles becoming rare to see, mostly he's smirked, not smiled. Only the peoples who close to Ryoma like him, his mother, Nanako and Karupin can see that angel's smiles. Ryoma's smiles were so priceless to anyone who ever see his true smiling faces. But right know that smiled become rarer to see.

Ryoma finished his stories, only to find Ryoga strangely quiet. "Aniki?" ask Ryoma make Ryoga snapped from his thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm listening Chibisuke." Inform Ryoga to his baby brother. "They were nice to protecting you like that. Especially, that Kunimitsu guy, he always there when those losers harassed you, I want to thanked him personally."

"Ryoga, I'm not a baby. I can protect my self." Frown Ryoma. "And yes he was nice."

"You're not, Ryoma." Ryoga called his brother name when he's in very serious mode-on. "Remember last times? You almost being kidnaped by your stalker if your classmate doesn't inform me you were in trouble."

"Whatever, Aniki."

Ryoga relief when his brother doesn't bother to argue anymore because right now he will drop the bom. "Ryoma, I want to tell you something." Sensing his brother discomfort and still calling him by his name Ryoma listen intently. "I will sail on the sea for several months." Ryoga prepare himself to receieve whatever Ryoma said but it never comes. "Ryoma?" Call Ryoga worried.

Ryoma sigh deeply before he answers it. "Go on, Aniki. I know you wait for this changes for a long times. Besides, it was your dream. I don't want to ruin it."

"You're not going mad at me?"

"No."

"Why?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "You want me to get mad at you?"

"Of course, I don't! But, don't you miss me, Chibisuke?"

"No." Truth to be told Ryoma missed Ryoga but of course he doesn't want to admit it.

"Chibisuke, how can you say that? I always think about you! I'm dying to see you, you know! Even I stole your favorite hat for lack of your presence!" Whining Ryoga childishly

"YOU WHAT?" Now Ryoma is yelling. "You're the one who stole my hat! Ryoga, give it back!" Order Ryoma seriously by the way he adressed Ryoga by his name.

After they argue almost an hour later, Ryoma let his favorite hat at his brother sides for a while. But when Ryoga comes back from his sailing, Ryoma will have it again

"Thank you, Chibisuke! I will keep this hat forever." Promises Ryoga.

"Just for a moments, stupid Aniki!" Scowled Ryoma

"Yes, yes." Ryoga laugh lightly. "Chibisuke?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"..."

"Hey answers it. Didn't you love me too?"

"..."

"Chibisuke, this my last phone call you know, I want you to say you love me before I leave."

"You're being cheesy, Aniki."

"Just this once, Chibisuke."

"No, stupid Aniki."

Ryoga sighing it was impossible his litle brother making say that. "Ok, ok, i'll stop bothering you. Goodbye Ryoma."

"Goodbye." Ryoma paused for a seconds. "Ryoga?"

"Hm?"

"Love you too." And then Ryoma hanging-up his phone, leaving Ryoga stare disbelievingly at his phone at the other side of world.

Ryoma setting himself on his bed while hugging Karupin lovingly. "Aniki still being stupid, Karupin." And then Karupin see her master angelic faces who now smile brightly at her. Really his master smile looks like an angel smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally chapter 3! I can't update earlier because I have to study for my exams! Wish me luck, okay ! Sorry for the crappie grammars and Thanks for the supports! I'm really appreciated it, and please review again!

**Bolds **for English conversation

_Italic _for flash back

" " for normal conversation

' ' for thoughts

Pairing : Pillar pair

Warning: Yaoi, BXB, OOC, rated T for a while

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today is the day before the wedding. The preparation for the wedding is almost done. This afternoon Ryoma, Ayame and Nanako gone to checked everything's that must be checked, the hall at Fedora Hotel, the foods that will be served, the attires for the bride and the groom, and etc. Kunimitsu can't come with them because there is tennis club practise at his school. Suprisingly, Ayame and Nanako were getting along so well despite Nanako was 5 years older than Ayame. They getting along too well, to the point where Ryoma was get annoyed. How can he can't be annoyed when his traitor cousins, Nanako was telling Ayame his embarassing moment when he was a child. They chatted about him like he didn't there with them. Ryoma wished Kunimitsu was here with him, because although his stoic brother doesn't talk that much, he wouldn't gossip him like the 2 hyena who accompany him. When they finished, Ryoma feels so relief that he can escape from those evils.

It was evening when Ryoma and Nanako arrive at their house. Rinko who today had been told to rest by Nanako and Ryoma, was greeted them by the smell of her cooking's for dinner. Nanako helped her to prepare the meal while Ryoma took a bath. Their dinner was peaceful like usual. After dinner, Ryoma goes to his room to playing with Karupin. When the clock pointed at 10 pm Ryoma was getting ready to sleep.

After 1 hour

Ryoma blinked. He can't sleep. 'Damn, what's wrong with me?' Ryoma sitting up on his bed and sees Karupin who curling in her comfy basket. Ryoma take a look at his clock and see 11.00 pm on the screen. He was tired but he can't force himself to sleep. 'Maybe a glass of milk, would help?' Then he exited his room and goes to the kitchen. He's a bit of surprises when he found his mother was there as well sitting on the chair. She seems lost in her thoughts and doesn't realize Ryoma presences. Ryoma approach her and place his hand to his mother shoulders.

"Okaa-san." Call Ryoma makes Rinko a bit of startled.

Rinko stare at his son and smiles. "Ryoma dear." Call her back.

"You should sleep, tomorrow is your big day." Ryoma paused for a while and continue. "Our big day."

Rinko smiles again then stand to hug his son. Ryoma let Rinko to hug him, he knows his mother must be nervous for tomorrows event. After a while, Rinko let Ryoma go and stare into his golden eyes. "You should sleep too, dear."

"I wil. But before that, I want to get some drinks first, you want too Okaa-san? I can make you some tea." Offer Ryoma softly.

"No need, dear." Then she lead Ryoma to sit in her pervious chair. "In fact, I'll make you some."

"But-" Ryoma can't protest anymore because his mother now is already walking to the kitchen counter.

"No buts." Rinko take out Ryoma's favorite cream mug (because there's Karupin face printed in it) from kitchen drawer. "Milk with honey like usual, dear?" Ask Rinko and getting nod from Ryoma. After making it, she places it on the table in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma hold the mug to feels the warm. "Thanks, Okaa-san." Ryoma slightly smiles at her mother who returned his smile too.

Rinko ruffling her son's hair. "Don't stay to late,dear." Then she kiss Ryoma's forehead. "I'll be back to my room, Good night." Rinko start to walked away.

"Okaa-san." Call Ryoma stop Rinko from exiting the kitchen, then look back at Ryoma. "Everything will be alright." Continue Ryoma with a reassurance smile at his mother.

Rinko smiles and nod at Ryoma. She wants to hug him again, but she know his son doesn't like it that much to be hugged. So, she continue his walk,back to her room.

After finishing his milk, Ryoma goes back to his room. He slightly yawns then he lies down on his bed only to found this time he can sleep peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This day finally comes. Right now, Ryoma, Kunimitsu, Ayame and Nanako are in the waiting room. They were already dressed in their suit. Nanako is wearing her long pink dress with a shawl which covered her slender shoulders. She let her long hair pilled up beautifully and she doesn't wear too much make up, because she already beautiful without them. Ayame, Kunimitsu and Ryoma are wearing their suits that their fitted a weeks ago. The different this time is their hair style. Different from Nanako, Ayame pinning all the right side of her hair to the left sides which makes her so beautiful than already she is and same with Nanako she doesn't wear too much make up to cover her face. Kunimitsu is combed his hair to the back making his handsomeness radiated more and his suit is only make his manliness brighter. At the other hand, Ryoma is tying his half hair with a small silver string and Nanako makes that looks like a silver ribbon instead and that's make Ryoma even cuter. For a several time Ryoma trying to untie it but Nanako always caught him in the act.

"Ryoma, stop that. You're ruining your hair." Scold Nanako

Ryoma scowled. "Na-chan, it's make me girly." He wants to walk away but a hands wraping his shoulder from behind to stop him. And of course it is Ayame.

"Aw, Ryo-chan it's okay. It's cute." Smiles Ayame

"And that is the problem!" Snap Ryoma glares, but of course it's only make him adorable with his big golden eyes.

"No. It's not." Ayame releases Ryoma only to walk to Kunimitsu who since they arrive fixed his gaze only to Ryoma direction. "Even Mitsu-chan is agree, right Mitsu-chan?" Ask Ayame playfully.

Kunimitsu frowning at his sister, he really doesn't like his sister calling him with a pet name. He wants to protest but stoped when he hear a snickers from Ryoma direction.

"Mitsu-chan?" Ask Ryoma amuses

Kunimitsu feels his heart skip a beat. How different it was when Ryoma call his name with his melodic voice. Then he realizes that it's the first time Ryoma call his name.

"Right! It's cute isn't it?" Ask Ayame back only to hear some snickers again from Ryoma.

"Nee-san." Warn Kunimtsu lightly.

"Just kidding Kunimitsu, right Ryo-chan?"

"Yeah right." Confirm Ryoma still feeling amuses

Kunimitsu massages his bridge nose starting to feel his headache coming. 'Not only I had childish sister, now I have a bratty brother.'

Suddenly, the waiting room door opened, only to reveal Tanaka-san, a driver of Tezuka's household comes in. He comes to pick his coat that he left before.

"Where are you going Tanaka-san?" Ask Ayame.

"It's time to picking up the bride's gown, Ayame-san." Say Tanaka-san smile politely.

The wedding gown is still in the shops because yesterday when Ayame, Ryoma and Nanako comes to fetched it, the designer told them that it needs the last touch. So, it's today that it will be fetch.

"Can I come too?" Ask Ryoma startled 4 people in the room. "Well, Can I?"

"Ryoma, what are you saying?" Nanako ask Ryoma first before the others can

Ryoma stare at his cousin. "Well, Tanaka-san is driving so it will be safety if I coming with him so the gown can't get damage while he driving. Not offense Tanaka-san, I believe you but I want just to make sure."

"None taken, Ryoma-san. I understand, you can come if you want." Smiles Tanaka fully understands Ryoma points. In his late 40, Tanaka was a kind and trusted man ever since he worked for Tezuka's family. The other people in waiting room seems understand Ryoma points too.

"Then I'm coming too." Stated Kunimitsu.

"Why?" Ask Ryoma

"Well two people guarding the gown is better than one right?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Then Tanaka, Kunimitsu, and Ryoma exit the waiting room and go to the parking area to ride Tezuka's car.

After 30 minutes later.

They stuck. In the middle of road. Full of horn sounds from the other cars. Trafic jam. It's really frustrating. Kunimitsu remove his glasses and place it in his laps while sighing deeply. Then he feels something tugged his sleeves. Kunimitsu look at his right sides only to find those golden eyes full of determination.

"Let's run." Stated Ryoma, leaving no room to argue.

Kunimitsu understand so he nodded. Then he speak to Tanaka who driving. "Tanaka-san we'll be running to the shops, you can go back to the hotel. We'll take a cab to go back from there." Tanaka nod and then Ryoma and Kunimitsu get out from the car.

They begin to running to their destination, The Royal Places.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been an hour since Kunimitsu and Ryoma left. Only one hour left until the wedding ceremony start. Ayame and Nanako are chatting happily in the waiting room. They chat mostly about Kunimitsu and Ryoma childhood. Then they stopped when they see Tanaka-san burst into the room slightly look panic.

"They still not return?" Ask Tanaka hurriedly

"Who?" Ask Nanako looks worried

"Kunimitsu-san and Ryoma-san." Answer Tanaka now looks really panic

"Aren't they with you?" Now Ayame looks worried too

"No. They aren't. There's traffic jam in the xxx road, so they decides to running to the shops. They said they would take a cab from there. I just escape from the traffic jam it self." Inform Tanaka slightly pant.

Ayame and Nanako look at each other. Then they nodded.

"I'll ask the organizers if they can hold the ceremony for a moment. For safety if somethings happen." Say Nanako exiting the room.

"And I'll call Kunimitsu." Ayame searching her cell phone in her purse. "You can sit down, Tanaka-san. Don't wear yourself out." Smiles Ayame then Tanaka sit down on the nearby chair. Finally she founds her cell phone and immediately presses Kunimitsu's number. "Pick it up Kunimitsu." Then she relief when his brother answering her call.

"Nee-san?" Ask Kunimitsu, Ayame can feel his brother panted from the other line.

"Kunimitsu, Tanaka-san told me everything. Is everything alright?" Ayame voices slightly waver.

"Everything is alright, Nee-san." Say Kunimitsu calmly. "The gown is already in ours hand, we just waiting for a cab."

Ayame sighs in relief. "Thank godness! I'll inform everyone, be cereful Kunimitsu, and tell Ryoma to be carefull too."

"Alright, Nee-san. We'll be carefull."

"Ok. Now, I must going to inform Nanako first. Bye Kunimitsu."

"Bye, Nee-san." Kunimitsu ended their call.

Then Ayame put her cellphone back to her purse. She looks at Tanaka and smiles. "The gown is already in their hands. They just wait for a cab."

Tanaka sighs in relief. He can't forgive himself if this event ruined up because of him. Tanaka stands up. "I'll look at the hall, making sure of everything."

"Please do, Tanaka-san. And I'll look for Nanako."

They both exiting the room and goes to making sure this wedding will be successfully as their planned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue haired man relaxed himself at his sit in the car. His feminine features can make some people confused his genders too. But if people saw muscular body behind his clothes, they certainly can tell that he was a man. He's humming as the radio in the car was airing his favorite songs. Beside him, a black cap man was driving, he's seriously stare at the road, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Yukimura, How's your check-up?" Ask the black-cap man still not divert his attention from the road.

"Pretty good, I think." Answer the blue haired man smiling.

"What the doctor said?" The black-cap man turning his car to the right

"I still need to attend a few of therapy. But besides that everything's alright, Gen. No need to worry." The blue haired man still smiling but this time he stare at the black-cap man.

"I know, Yukimura. I just want to make sure of your condition." Answer the black-cap man. Suddenly he's slowing his car pace because he see a familiar face waiting on the side of road not to far from his car, wearing a suit and looks like carrying a wedding gown in his hand.

The blue haired man saw it too and so he asks to make sure. "Is that Tezuka, Gen?"

"Yes it is him. What he's doing with a wedding gown?" Ask him back.

"Don't know, but he looks like in trouble." Say the blue haired man move forward from his sitting position to clearly look at the man on the side of road, still a few meters from their car. "Let's stop Gen. Maybe, we can help him."

"Aa." Reply the black cap man.

Their car took a position to step a side from the road and stop right in front of that pointed person, only to find there is a beauty stand besides that person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunimitsu and Ryoma are standing on the side of road waiting for the cab. Kunimitsu carrying the wedding gown very carefully doesn't want any stain to taint it. It's been 10 minutes since Ayame called, and still there's not any sign from a cab to appear. They both sweating because of their running earlier and the sun doesn't help them too. The peoples who passed them look amazes and at the same times curious too. It's not everyday to look at two person wearing a suits and one them is carrying a wedding gown, besides that their features were too stunning to be ignored. A sweating Kunimitsu with a suit is like magnetic for a girls and a sweating Ryoma is enticing for both of girls and boys. Both of them radiated some sexiness in their own ways. They both were in silence, but suddenly Ryoma took changes to speak first.

"You know its good things that you are here." Kunimitsu raises his eyebrows. "Well, first, if I'm alone maybe I'm not in here in the first place because you know I'm new in this town, so I don't know the way. You're the one who leading while we running earlier." Stated Ryoma then he continue. "Second, If just by a changes I found this shops, I can't make this gown wedding still the same because no matter what I do, with my height the gown will be damaged." Ryoma touches a plastic that covered the wedding gown. "And lastly, if I'm alone maybe I was frustrated right now, but because you're here, I don't feel too frustated." He pauses for a moment and continue. "So, thankyou." His voices was really small to the extent if Kunimitsu doesn't listen intently, he wouldn't catch it.

Kunimitsu stare at Ryoma who right now lowered his head not wanting to meet Kunimitsu eyes, but he doesn't know that Kunimtsu can see the slightly pink blush from Ryoma's cheek. Kunimitsu realizes too that was the longest word that coming from Ryoma's mouth he ever heard. Kunimitsu let a smile curved from his lips for a second before he answer back.

"Well, I'm thanking you as well then." Say Kunimitsu making Ryoma meet his gaze. "First, If I'm alone, Maybe I'm still in the car with Tanaka-san, stuck and don't know what to do because it was you who suggested to run earlier." Kunimitsu still locked his brown eyes to the golden eyes, not wanting to look away. "Second, I'm not sure this gown wouldn't get damage too because it was you who keep your eyes open to make a sure this gown still the same, because you know with my position like this it's hard to looking around." Then Kunimitsu in tensing his gazes making Ryoma can't move then he whisper softly. "And lastly Ryoma, if you're not by my side right now, I'm not sure I would be this calm."

They still standing there, looking at each other and lost in their own world until a sound of horn from black car which stops in front of them interrupted.

Kunimitsu raise his eyebrows and then the front of the car windows opened to reveal two familiar faces that he knew from a long time. "Yukimura. Sanada." He greets the peoples in the car.

"Hi, Tezuka." Greet Yukimura happily then he diverts his attention to Ryoma who captivated Yukimura and Sanada when they saw him for the first time from a few meter distances earlier. "And hello to you too."

Ryoma just nodded at them and then looking at Kunimitsu. "Well?"

"This is Yukimura Seichi and Sanada Genichirou. They're tennis player too." Introduce Kunimitsu to Ryoma who now staring at Yukimura and Sanada.

"Echizen Ryoma." Then he think for a while before he speak again. "Altough I'll be Tezuka Ryoma a few hours from now on."

Yukimura and Sanada blinked and they speak together. "Huh?"

Kunimitsu sighing and begin to explain. "My father re-married again, today to be exactly and he is my new brother."

"Brother?" Ask Yukimura and Sanada together.

"Yes. Any problems?" Now Ryoma is frowning and it is really cute sight for the three people in front of him.

Yukimura recovered first from the cute sights. "No. Nothing at all." Smiles Yukimura and then look at Kunimitsu. "Then what are you doing in here, today is the wedding right?"

"We were here to get this." Gesture Kunimitsu to the wedding gown. "And now we are waiting a cab to go to Fedora Hotel."

Yukimura looks at Sanada who nodded at him understanding Yukimura's thought. "Then what are you waiting for? Get in. We will escort you back, Genichirou doesn't mind it."

Kunimitsu looks at Ryoma who nodded at him. Then he looks back at Yukimura and Sanada. "Sorry for imposing you." Kunimitsu let Ryoma to get in first, after thet he getting in as well. Kunimitsu placing the gown in his and Ryoma's lap so the gown can't touch the car base. After they relaxed them self, Sanada begin to driving again.

"So, Ryoma-chan." Start Yukimura with smiling turning his face to stare at the golden eyes. "Are you sure you are a boy?" Ask him innocently.

"Yukimura." Warn Sanada, he can feel his headeache is begining to come again.

"Speak for yourself, girly-man." Glares Ryoma at the violet eyes.

"Ryoma." Now it's Kunimitsu who warn Ryoma. He's start to feeling regret he's accept Yukimura offer to riding in this car.

"He's the one who started." Scowl Ryoma.

'So cute." Thought Yukimura in his head. "Well, I'm sorry then Ryoma-chan. Can you forgive me, pretty please?"

"Che. Whatever."

Kunimitsu frown at Yukimura who try to flirting with Ryoma. 'Honestly, a few days ago it was Atobe, now Yukimura too? Ryoma, you're let your guard down too much. Then again I'm letting my guard down when it was involved him.' Then he snapped at his thoughts when he feels a hand in his hair only to find it is Ryoma's hand. "What are you doing?" Ask him trying to hold his urge to blush at Ryoma's touch.

"Fixing your hair, it's a little messy. I figure as much you don't like to look messy, right?" Ask Ryoma while tilted his head slightly. Then he combed Kunimitsu hair with his fingers making the two occupant in front of the car slightly jealous because Kunimitsu can easily grab Ryoma attention.

'How lucky to be you, Tezuka.' Thought Sanada while looks at his passanger mirror

'Hmm...Tezuka huh? We'll see..." Thoughts Yukimura still smiling.

"I'm finish." Anounce Ryoma satisfied at his job. "Now you look better."

Kunimitsu then staring at Ryoma's hair. It's still good but the silver ribbon is starting to sliping down. "Then I'll fixing your ribbon. It looks like it will fall."

"Yadda. Let it fall, I don't want to wear it anyway." Reject Ryoma.

"Nanako-san and Ayame nee-san will be disappointed if they see it." Say Kunimitsu and then mentally added at his thought. 'And me too.'

"Let them be."

"Ryoma." Call Kunimitsu softly.

"Yadda."

"Ryoma." Call him again more softly

Ryoma stare at Kunimitsu eyes only to find himself sucked into the brown eyes. Then he looks away from those eyes. 'What was that? I feel so strange when I see that eyes like being sucked.'

"Ryoma." Kunimitsu know he was being stubborn but he only wants to keep Ryoma beautiful features when he wearing his silver ribbon.

"Do whatever you want." Say Ryoma feeling defeated.

"Ok then." Kunimitsu then touches Ryoma's emerald hair and he feels softness from it. He is fixing Ryoma ribbon perfectly nice like before.

"We're here." Announce Yukimura slightly annoyed being left out by the two peoples behind him.

Kunimitsu and Ryoma look out at the car windows, only to find themself already arrives at their destination. They getting out from the car slowly don't want to scratch the gown. After that, they facing Yukimura and Sanada who getting out from the car too.

"Thank you very much, Sanada, Yukimura. Please do tell if you have some favors, I'll gladly help." Kunimitsu say it with a deep of gratitude.

"It's okay." Say Sanada flatly.

"Well, Ryoma-chan kiss will do." Smile Yukimura. He feel amuses when he sees Ryoma glares at him, Kunimitsu twitches, and Sanada slightly blush (Only Yukimura can tell that). "Kidding." Add Yukimura playfully. 'Then again maybe not, Ryoma-chan is too hard to resist.' Sanada and Kunimitsu realize too that Yukimura doesn't kidding when he said that. "Let's go, Gen. We needs to back before 5, you know." Yukimura tell Sanada while pull Sanada hands.

"Aa. Then Goodbye Tezuka." Say Sanada and then he look at Ryoma. "Goodbye." Sanada stern voices turn into soft ones when he says goodbye to Ryoma and it doesn't miss Kunimitsu and Yukimura ears.

Decides to ignoring it for a while Yukimura waved cheerfully at Tezuka and Ryoma. "Bye Tezuka, Bye Ryoma-chan." And with that they are leaving Kunimitsu and Ryoma.

They begin to running again on the hallway only to find Rinko waiting them with Kuniharu by her sides in front of the bride room. Rinko who sees Kunimitsu and Ryoma, running into them and then hugging them with both of her hands.

"Thank goodness, you are alright." Rinko pulled back. "You two already know how to makes me worried."

"I'm sorry." Apologize Kunimitsu

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry too." Ryoma bite his lip feeling regret to make his mother worry again.

Rinko smiled. "Apology accepted."

Then Nanako walked in. "I hate to interrupt, but we have schedule to running in here. Aunties get dressed, please. And Kunimitsu, Ryoma we need to fix your suit."

Kunimitsu and Ryoma look at each other. They realizes although their hair is neat already, but their suits doesn't look neat at all, so they fixing them self.

After everything ready, the ceremony started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding ceremony went peacefully. When Rinko walked in to the hall, everyones in the hall was simply captivated by her. Ryoma see her mother with a proud in his eyes. No one can deny his mother is the most beautiful woman in the hall despite her age right now. Her wedding gown is perfectly suit her body and it makes her looks so beautiful than already she is. After Kuniharu and Rinko saids their wedding vows, they exchanged the ring then they kiss. It was priceless to see Kuniharu and Rinko happy faces. They smiling to each other and everyone can feels their love for a moment.

After the ceremony ended, the party started. The guests are served by a lot kind of food, from local to western. From their faces, they were satisfied enough with the food. And then the music begins to flow out. Rinko and Kuniharu took the initiate to dancing first and soon everyone followed.

Kunimitsu was having a hard time to refuses some girls. After release from the girls crowds he notice Ryoma wasn't in there. He trying to scanned the room for a second time to find Ryoma. Then he saw it. The emerald hair. It was in the corner. Full of boys. He rushed to that crowd and finally see Ryoma with an annoyed faces.

Ryoma widen his eyes when he sees Kunimitsu coming to his direction. He feels relief when he saw him. 'Finally, I can escape from this hell.' Immediately he took Kunimitsu hands and smirked at other boys. "Sorry, but this is my dancing partner." And so he pulled Kunimitsu to the dancing floor.

When they on the dancing floor, Ryoma quickly settle his hands on Kunimitsu's shoulders. Kunimitsu startled. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you of course." Reply Ryoma as if it was the obvious things in the world.

Kunimitsu stare at Ryoma eyes. "I don't dance."

"You don't, but you can, right?" Ryoma ask him playfully. "C'mon."

Kunimitsu sigh. Then he cirlce his arm at Ryoma waist. "Just one song." They begin dancing together and gazes at each other eyes. Kunimitsu feels that Ryoma body is perfect in his arm, he doesn't want to let him go this small body. At the other hands, Ryoma feels comfortable with Kunimitsu hands around his body. Ryoma rest his head to Kunimtsu shoulder's, letting Kunimitsu lead his body to move around.

Ayame and Nanako look at those two boys, who romantically dancing even they it self doesn't realizes it. Then Ayame take out her small camera from her purses and successfully capture that moment.

Nanako smile playfully at Ayame. "Such a naughty girl."

"Well, I can't let this change to slip by right?" Ayame smiles back miciviously.

Then the music stops, only to replace by a bunch of girls cheering and pouring into the dancing floor. Kunimitsu and Ryoma was trapped in the middle of the girls.

"What's going on?" Ask Ryoma slightly panic.

Kunimitsu who's taller than any girls in there see at the girls stare direction. "I think it's time for throwing a wedding bouquet."

"Just great." Ryoma comment sarcastically. Then he felt Kunimitsu circled his hands at his waist again, but this time from the back. "What are you doing?"

"Stay near me, it will be a little hectic." And it's true because when the bucket being throw, all the girls jumping maniacally. Ryoma who little bit of scared grab Kunimitsu sleeves. And it's happened. The bucket was jumped from side to the other sides and finally it stops. At Ryoma's hand. Everyone stare at him.

Silence filled the hall

Ryoma blinked. "This is stupid. I'm only 15."

"KYAAAA." Screaming the girls

Really, Ryoma with flowers in his hand was already too much for them and as if it doesn't enough Kunimitsu who circled his hand at Ryoma's waist was doubled the effect.

Kunimtsu pulled Ryoma out from the crowd and exiting the hall to save him from a bunch of maniac girls. Unknown to them, their action only makes the girls scream more. They running and finally arrives at the gardens behind the hotel. They both panting and slightly sweating from the running earlier.

"That was scary." Start Ryoma recovering his breath

"Aa." Reply Kunimitsu look around at his sorounding. The gardens it's not too big but it's beautifull. There was a small paviliun in the middle of it. And inside the paviliun, stand a white grand piano.

"What I'm going to do with this?" Frowning Ryoma look at the wedding bouquet.

Kunimitsu stare at him. Ryoma with a flower really is breath taking sights. "Keep it."

"Huh?" Ryoma looks up at Kunimitsu. "No way in hell."

"But it's beautiful." Reasoning Kunimitsu. 'You and the flower.' Add Kunimitsu mentally.

Ryoma take both of Kunimitsu hands in his smaler hands, handing the bouquet, and then smirked. "Then you keep it, Mitsu-chan." Kunimitsu frowning and Ryoma smirk grew wider. "Oh, I mean Mitsu nii-san." Then Ryoma walked away to the paviliun, Kunimitsu following him from behind while carying the bouquet. And when he arrives he see Ryoma sit in front of the white piano. "Can you play?" Ask Ryoma playfully

"A bit." Kunimitsu walk and stop besides Ryoma sitting position.

"Let's play together." Ryoma tug Kunimitsu sleeves and then Kunimitsu take a sit besides Ryoma.

"What are we playing?" Ask Kunimitsu

"Watch me." And then Ryoma start to play. Kunimitsu recognize that pieces. It is Mozart 'Twinkle-twinkle little star variations.'

Ryoma throw challenging look at Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu then joins Ryoma not wanting to back down from the challenges. They playing in harmony while throwing playfully gaze at each other.

Ryoma smirk. "You're good. How about this?" Suddenly Ryoma pick-up his pace, but luckyly Kunimitsu can get along with it still in the harmony. Ryoma eyes widen for a moment because there's not many people can get along with his pace when he raises it. Then he smirks again. "Heh. Let's get along, shall we, Nii-san." Say Ryoma playfully. Kunimitsu answered it only with a slight smile for a second but Ryoma can still catches it.

Unknown to the them Ayame with his camera is stalking them from behind. 'Good collection.' Thought Ayame mentally. 'Kunimitsu and Ryo-chan is really cute. I wonder when Kunimitsu will realize his feeling. Then again if he realizes it too, Ryoma denseness is still a problem. I just wish the best for both of you.' Smiles take some 'good' pictures Ayame walked away leaving the two boys drown in their music still in harmony.


End file.
